1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs. More particularly, it relates to “forward” chairs—i.e., chairs which provide support for the front or chest of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the last century, work chairs in schools, factories and offices have been designed for sitting upright, with the hip, knees and ankles all at right angles. Until recently, it was widely believed that people sat with a 90-degree bending of the hip joint while preserving concavity of the back. In 1953, J. J. Keegan, an American Orthopedic surgeon, made a series of x-rays of people lying on their sides which documented the large movements that took place in the lumbar section of the spinal column as the position changed from standing to right angle sitting and bent-over positions. In the natural resting position, as when one lies on one's side while sleeping, the lumbar curve is retained and the muscles are relaxed and well-balanced. A sitting posture that approaches the natural resting position, is a more suitable position and allows the spine to carry the body weight in a more comfortable way. A seat that tilts forward encourages this natural posture. Opposing muscle groups are balanced and the lumbar curve is preserved producing balanced seating in which the back is straight, the joint angles are open and the muscles are relaxed. This position provides greater mobility and relieves pressure on the lungs, stomach and spine vertebrae.
A conventional chair which tilts forward leaves the back of the user unsupported. To rectify this situation, “forward” chairs have been developed which replace the conventional backrest with a front or chest rest.
In the past, forward chairs have been equipped with a center-mounted rest for supporting the chest of the user. Typically, the center-mounting means has comprised a post attached to the seat that the user must straddle with his or her legs while seated in the chair. This configuration is awkward for the user to enter inasmuch as he or she must swing one leg around the post. Moreover, female users wearing dresses or skirts must move their clothing to a position which accommodates the post.
Forward chairs of the prior art commonly function well only when the user sits in them facing the rest. The forward mode, however, may not be suitable for all tasks. Accordingly, it has been necessary in the past to have different chairs for forward and conventional seating.
The present invention solves these problems.